We Always Look Out For Our Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea learns this when two more of her uncles save her from more bullies. :)


**A story idea that came to me. I only own Rachel and Chelsea. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **We Always Look Out For Our Family**

Chelsea had gone to the library to return some books and take out some other ones for her and her family. She had begged her aunt Rachel to let her do a library run and the older woman had finally conceded, but told her to hurry back and to be careful.

The fourteen-year-old now placed the books to be returned on the front desk and went off in search of the books on the list her aunt had given her. She soon found them and took them to the front desk. When each book was checked and she was given the receipt for the due date, she thanked the librarian and put the books in her backpack and set off for home.

As she was walking, she suddenly saw the bullies she had had to deal with in school before Rachel had decided to take her and her cousins out and have them homeschooled. They had seen her and were coming after her.

"There's that freak," said one mean girl.

"Heard you ran away again," said one nasty boy.

Before, Chelsea would have run away, but this time, she decided to give them a piece of her mind. "No, my family decided to homeschool me," she said.

"That's for dummies," said another girl as the three bullies laughed.

Chelsea shook her head. "Regular school isn't for everyone," she said and moved around them as they were laughing.

"Where you going, freak?" asked the boy.

"I believe she's headed for home," said a voice and they turned to see a monster that had several eyes glaring at them on his body.

"As you brats should also do," said another voice sternly and they saw a mummy with purple eyes glaring at them.

The bullies glared at them. "And who made you the boss of us?" asked the girl.

The many-eyed monster's eyes suddenly merged into one giant eye and fired a green ray near the bullies' feet, making them jump and the mummy hissed at them angrily. "I think they need to be taught a lesson," said the mummy to his companion.

"Or perhaps a real scare," said the many-eyed monster.

The mummy unraveled before them and reached for the bullies. "I know some ghosts looking for some fresh meat," he said.

That did it for the bullies and they ran off screaming as the many-eyed monster fired a few more eyebeams at their heels to keep them running.

While this was going on, Chelsea tried to slip away, but the mummy grabbed her in his tendrils. "Hold on there, kiddo," he said.

She looked frightened as he pulled her to him and picked her up, covering her mouth with a tendril to keep her from screaming. His companion turned to them and nodded. "Come on," he said and they started running in the alleyways to get to the back roads and run into the forest. Chelsea began struggling in the mummy's arms.

"Easy, kiddo," he said, but she didn't calm down. "Okay, if you don't calm down, we're going to have to help you do so."

His companion turned to him. "That's a great idea," he said with a smile. "Didn't Rachel say this little one was ticklish on her stomach?"

"She sure did," said the mummy as he sat down on a nearby log and held Chelsea in his lap. "And I think this little one needs some tickles right now."

The many-eyed monster kneeled down in front of them and reached for Chelsea's stomach. The young girl whimpered fearfully and tried struggling again, but the mummy didn't let go as he companion began gently poking Chelsea's sides and she began giggling through the tendril on her mouth. "I can't hear her laughing, Kuphulu," said the monster as he began tickling Chelsea's stomach.

"I see what you mean, Eye Guy," said the mummy as he unwound the tendril from Chelsea's mouth and her laughter instantly sprung free.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"Wow, she is ticklish," said Eye Guy.

Kuphulu began tickling Chelsea's ears and she squeaked as she tried to hide her ears into her shoulders, but the thin tendrils wouldn't stop tickling her ears and neck.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," Kuphulu said teasingly.

"Who's our little niece with the ticklish tummy?" asked Eye Guy teasingly as they stopped the tickle torture and let her rest. She looked up at them curiously.

"I'm your…niece?" she asked them.

"You sure are, kiddo," said the mummy as he stood up and set her on her feet again. "I'm Kuphulu, your uncle Snare-Oh's little brother."

"And I'm Eye Guy," said the many-eyed monster. "We followed you as something told us you'd run into some bullies."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "But why would you protect me when you didn't know me?"

Kuphulu gently pinched her cheek. "Because you're part of our family, kiddo," he said. "And we always look out for each other."

"Especially the little ones like you, Chelsea," said Eye Guy.

She frowned a little. "I'm not little," she said. "I'm a teenager."

They both chuckled. "True, you are," said Kuphulu. "But we mean that affectionately, little one."

She was about to say she wasn't little again when some loose tendrils began tickling her neck again and she giggled as Eye Guy gently grabbed her arms to keep her from getting away and lifted up her shirt a little. "Get her stomach, Kuphulu," he said.

"How about one better?" asked the mummy as he began tickling Chelsea's belly button with one finger and she let out the loudest laugh they had ever heard and squirmed, but Eye Guy blew a raspberry into her neck before gently pinning her down to the ground and Kuphulu began blowing raspberries into Chelsea's stomach.

The fourteen-year-old squealed through her laughter before she began coughing, making the two aliens stop tickling her and let her catch her breath. She was soon able to breathe again and let Eye Guy pick her up and hold her. "We better head back now before Rachel wonders where we are," he said.

Kuphulu nodded. "Yes," he said as they began walking again, making it to the mansion in no time. They went inside and Eye Guy set Chelsea down and was surprised when she gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Eye Guy," she said.

"Anytime, kiddo," he said, returning her hug before watching her go over and hug Kuphulu, who ruffled her hair as he returned her hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Kuphulu," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome, little one," he said, very gently punching her chin. Rachel then came out.

"Chelsea, you okay?" she asked.

The young girl nodded and hugged her aunt. "Yes. Uncle Eye Guy and Uncle Kuphulu saved me from some bullies," she said and handed the backpack to Rachel. "And I got the books."

Rachel smiled. "And just in time," she said as she set the books down on the table nearby. "And I'm glad you're alright."

"She actually stood up to the bullies this time," said Kuphulu.

Chelsea smiled. "They were just trying to be intimidating again," she said. "But when you live with silly uncles, bullies don't intimidate you anymore."

"Silly uncles?" asked Eye Guy with a smirk.

Rachel looked at Chelsea with a smile. "You better start running, honey," she said. "Because you just asked for a huge tickle torture."

"Only if they can catch me," she said. "But they're a little slow."

"Oh, now you really asked for it," said Kuphulu as he and Eye Guy started chasing the mischievous teenager, catching her and tickling her again, making her laughter ring through the house.

Rachel chuckled to herself and stood by, watching them all. "We're so lucky to have a family like this one," she said quietly.

There was no doubt about that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
